Creighton the Wanderer
' Creighton of Mirrah, '''also known as '''Creighton the Wanderer', is a character in Dark Souls II. ''He's voiced by Joe Sims , who also provided the voice of Magerold of Lanafir. Description When first met, Creighton claims to be another warrior who has come to Drangleic searching for adventure. However, his words are far from true. Creighton is actually an infamous serial killer from Mirrah who is willing to kill just for the pleasure of it. He's known for his animosity towards his former partner, the equally treacherous Mild-Mannered Pate, and during the course of the game he pursues him in order to satiate his thirst for revenge. Although he accuses Pate of being a manipulative and deceiving individual, Creighton is no different from his nemesis. Creighton appears to be able to hide his homicidal nature to the player and he constantly tries to convice the player that Pate is the one who should not be trusted. Creighton also seems to have a penchant for imitation equipment. The description of his armor set indicates that his armor is an imitation of the one worn by Mirrahian soldiers. His weapon also appears to be an imitation of the legendary Dragonslayer's Crescent Axe which was wielded by the legendary Forossan general Shieldless Lothian. It can be noted that the axe that Creighton uses doesn't have the lightning damage effect of Lothian's axe, which implies that Creighton's axe is indeed an imitation. Plot Creighton is first encounted in the Huntsman's Copse. He is locked away in a cell containing the Undead Lockaway bonfire and needs the player to free him using theUndead Lockaway KeyUndead Lockaway Key. When spoken to, he claims he had accidentally locked himself in a cell which was supposed to be a trap for Mild-Mannered Pate, his treasure hunting partner. Before leaving, he stresses that Pate is not to be trusted, calling him a "backstabbing knave," and announces his intention to find and kill Pate as retribution for his many alleged misdeeds. Creighton can later be found in the Shaded Woods near the second bonfire. He sits next to the misty forest leading to the Shaded Ruins and will tell the player that Pate lives near Brightstone Cove Tseldora. He gleefully celebrates at being so close to finally finding Pate. He can be found for the last time at Brightstone Cove Tseldora, engaged in a fight with Pate. The player may choose to help either one; Creighton's armour set and the Tseldora Den Key can be obtained regardless of the victor, and both will attempt to kill the player with a booby-trapped chest. Lore If the player talks to Cale the Cartographer in Majula later on in the storyline, he will tell a story about a serial murderer from Mirrah. Before the man's execution, he escaped, and was never seen again. Cale claims he recently saw a man strikingly similar. Cale cannot recall the man's name but says it was something along the lines of "Creigh." Aside from having no reason to use "well-crafted imitation armor," as Creighton's armor set describes, he would have been more likely to have gone Hollow while in Drangleic, than to have gone Hollow while in Mirrah and gone on a murder spree. Although it is still possible he could have lost his mind in other ways. Locations *Huntsman's Copse, at the Undead Lockaway bonfire. *Shaded Woods, near the Ruined Fork Road bonfire. *Brightstone Cove Tseldora, inside a house, fighting Pate. The house is down a zip line and to the left from the Chapel Threshold bonfire after descending the stairs and leaving the cave. Trivia *Creighton is reminiscent of Lautrec of Carim from Dark Souls, as they both seek ruthless vengeance after being locked away due to a misleading character (Trusty Patches, Mild-Mannered Pate). Both characters are also known for their psychopathic behaviour, and both will attempt to betray the player later in the game. *Wields the Dragonslayer's Crescent Axe, but lacking lightning damage *The "Holder of the Fort" Achievement/Trophy depicted an image of Creighton instead of an image of Captain Drummond. This was fixed after Patch 1.03. *Creighton and Benhart of Jugo have a similar deer symbol in their respective armors. *Joe Sims, Creighton (and Magerold)'s voice actor, appears in the famous British television crime drama Broadchurch'' . Category:Dark Souls II: Characters